Mochi Mochi no Mi
|type = Paramecia |user = Charlotte Katakuri }} The Mochi Mochi no Mi is a special Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into mochi. It was eaten by Charlotte Katakuri. Etymology *"Mochi" is the name of a rice cake sweet, and can also be a descriptor for sticky things in general. *In the English dub, it is called the Mochi-Mochi Fruit, retaining the Japanese name of the sweet. Strengths and Weaknesses The user is given the ability to control large amounts of mochi; the mochi is thick enough to be used as a large blunt weapon, and is capable of trapping people, even extremely strong ones, due to its stickiness, especially if empowered by Busoshoku Haki. Its thickness and viscosity is such that large-caliber gunfire is completely unable to pierce through it. Although a Paramecia-class, it has shown some effects of an actual Logia power: the current user was able to transform into mochi to block off bullets or being blown apart by an explosive attack only to reform. Jinbe notes this fruit as a "special Paramecia". Although in contrast to a Logia power, mochi is a man-made substance instead of an element or force of nature. However, the mochi loses much of its stickiness if a sufficient amount of liquid is applied to it, allowing a trapped opponent to free themselves from it; this was first seen when Jinbe used Fishman Karate to douse Katakuri's leg with black tea, freeing the trapped Luffy. Otherwise, the user is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Katakuri uses his fruit in combat, and is capable of controlling large amounts of mochi with high precision. He has been shown extending his limb using mochi for various tasks. He extended his leg to form an extremely fast, large, tentacle-like blunt weapon, with much of it imbued with Haki to harm the rubber-bodied Monkey D. Luffy, and at the same time, entrapping him. He also used it to extend his hand to rescue Charlotte Brûlée from her captives, and secure Charlotte Galette while the Big Mom Pirates fell from Whole Cake Chateau. He also used his fruit to create mochi earplugs in order to stand to his mother's scream after the picture of Mother Carmel was broken during the Tea Party. He also distributed these earplugs to his siblings as well. He also used his mochi to plug up the cannons of Capone Bege's Big Father, causing them to explode when fired. This Devil Fruit is similar to the Gomu Gomu no Mi, as it gives the user's body the properties of a "stretchy" substance that allows them to extend their limbs and expand their bodies at will. This similarity was noted by Carrot and Katakuri himself. However, unlike the rubber powers gained from the Gomu Gomu no Mi, the user can also fully transform their body into their substance (in this case, mochi) and even produce it outside of their body and manipulate it. This allows Katakuri to imitate a few of Luffy's own techniques such as Gomu Gomu no Hawk Gatling and Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun, with his ability to manipulate mochi making him further capable of adding twists of his own such as extra mochi arms for his version of Gomu Gomu no Hawk Gatling. Due to Katakuri's superior physical abilities, those replicated techniques end up being more effective than Luffy's attacks. Trivia *This Devil Fruit was initially introduced as a Logia in the Magazine release, but was changed into a Paramecia in the Volume version, though is stated to be a . *This Devil Fruit can be said to be a more powerful version of the "Gomu Gomu no Mi". References Site Navigation ca:Mochi Mochi no Mi fr:Mochi Mochi no Mi it:Mochi Mochi ru:Моти Моти но Ми Category:Paramecia